Jack Prippe
|image1 = |imagetab1 = Final Concept|imagetab2 = Prototype|image2 = |gender = Male|species = Human (prototype) Humanoid (final concept)|age = 12|friends = Gumball Darwin Tobias Molly Bobert|enemies = Gumball (only in "The Oracle")|occupation = Student|first appearance = "The Dress" "The Teacher" (photo) "The Lamp"|voice = Hugo Harrisson}} is a supporting character. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The Dress": His first appearance. He is one of the students worshiping with GumballOopsEggWobbleUnderpants. *"The Quest": He is in the school bus. *"The Pressure": He is seen in the school cafeteria. *"The Ghost": He falls unconscious by Gumball's bad breath. *"The Mystery": He tries to solve the locker mystery. *"The Kiss": He cheers for Gumball to forget the kiss. *"The Party": He is in Tobias' and Rachel's party. *"The Picnic": He is at a picnic. *"The Genius": He reads a book and says "Gumball, these things are books!". *"The Curse": He is in the school hallway. *"The Fight": He cheers on the fight between Gumball and Tina. Season 2 *"The Banana": He is in class. *"The Phone": He is in the school bus. *"The Apology": His body parts take apart from each other upon seeing Miss Simian's butt. *"The Words": He sings "What He Thinks About Us!". Later, he is in Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Skull": He is in the school cafeteria. *"The Bet": He talks with Alan. *"The Sidekick": His full name and a picture of him is in the yearbook. *"The Storm": He talks with Bobert and Teri, and get inverted to a robot-head paper. *"The Voice": He is in the flashback to Tobias' and Rachel's party. *"The Tape": He is in bus. *"The Finale": His face is backed by Idaho. Season 3 *"The Joy": He is infected by Joy Virus. *"The Recipe": He is in the school bus. *"The Name": He is in the school cafeteria. *"The Void": He forgot Molly. *"The Move": He is playing on a computer in the library. *"The Law": He is waiting on line for ice cream. *"The Allergy": Darwin's allergy annoys him. *"The Mothers": He is in class. *"The Mirror": He is talking with Molly. *"The Lie": He believes Sluzzle Dude and the Sluzzle Tag fete exist. *"The Butterfly": He is in class. *"The Question": He tries to answer what the meaning of life is. *"The Saint": He is kissed by Darwin in Alan's face. *"The Oracle": He attacks Gumball. *"The Spoiler": He tells a spoiler. *"The Countdown": He is in class. Season 4 *"The Return": He is scared when he and other students notice Gumball and Darwin are missing. *"The Others": He talks to Juke and Banana Joe and looks at Gumball. *"The Pest": He is in the school cafeteria. *"The Gift": He tries to get the Mic Graves for Masami. *"The Advice": He is sick. *"The Scam": He is scared of Gargaroth. Season 5 *"The Stories": He is bored of Molly's stories. *"The Guy": He runs away to avoid being Anais' friend. *"The Vision": He votes for Alan in a vision. *"The Stars": He gets one star. *"The Grades": He is in class. Season 6 *"The One": He is poisoned by Tobias. Later it is revealed he was not harmed. *"The Candidate": He is one of the students who are locked. *"The Stink": He is in class when Principal Brown talks about Mr Small's absence. *"The Drama": He is in the cafeteria. Gumball and Friends apeparances: Season 1 * "The Teacher": His school photo is seen. * "The Lamp": His first speaking role and first physical appearance. He is in the disco. * "The Copyright": His first major role. He shows some COPIED and COPYRIGHTED things to Gumball and Darwin. * "The Pillow": He is in the science lab. * "The Tatter": He is in the hall. * "The Liar": He is in class. Later, he is in the cafeteria. * "The Volcano": He goes to the volcano. * "The Feelings": He is in the library. * "The Town": He is part of Elmore Tour. * "The Craziness": He is at Elmore Park, flying a kite with The Eggheads. * "The Math": He is in class. * "The Geek": He is in class. * "The Accidental": His second major role. He is sleepy, and accidentally destroys the classroom.